Mí pecado eres tú
by nyanko1827
Summary: UA. Su pecado siempre ha sido y siempre será querer a su hermano gemelo como más que un hermano… ¿cierto?
1. Envidia

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **UA. Su pecado siempre ha sido y siempre será querer a su hermano gemelo como más que un hermano… ¿cierto?

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Sólo decir que los títulos serán escritos en latín, que los siete capítulos irán relacionados internando a cada uno un pecado, por ende, sólo habrá siete capítulos y que espero no confundiros mucho porque los capítulo irán narrados entre el protagonista y tercera persona.

**N/A:** Principalmente iba a ser una historia para Hetalia, pero luego las ideas se cruzaron y la cambié para KHR! xD Aquí es de donde he seguido el significado de los siete pecados (para que no se me diga que los he interpretado mal): sobreleyendas 2009/09/10/ los-siete-pecados-capitales-origen-y-significado

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo I **

**Invidia.**

* * *

La envidia le recorría todo el cuerpo, un sentimiento que no debería sentir porque sólo eran hermanos, porque no debería sentir lo que sentía hacia su hermano gemelo, pero por mucho que su cerebro le dijese que no tuviese envidia, esta le recorría cada poro de su piel cada vez que le veía hablar con esa persona que parecía especial para él.

Y tenía envidia, porque quería ser él el especial para su hermano.

—_|—_

Ya volvían a estar juntos, no entendía que veía mí querido hermano en esa persona que se divertía haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás. Ese sujeto lo único que quería era quitarle la virginidad a mí amado Tsuna para luego dejarle tirado y no volver a hacerle caso.

Y eso no lo consentiría. Debía proteger a mí hermano de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño, y Reborn era el primero en mí lista de sospechosos.

Observándole nuevamente no ganaría nada, debía actuar pero era sencillamente difícil. Mí hermano nunca creería mis palabras, sólo diría que estoy celoso porque él es su amigo y no yo. Otra cosa que encontraba una soberana tontería, ¿por qué demonios iba a querer ser amigo de un sádico tortuoso?

…

Ah, cierto.

Reborn es más popular que yo en la escuela, y eso que yo también soy popular.

¡Pero eso qué importa! Tsuna debía ver que ese personaje no es bueno para él… bueno, realmente, nadie es bueno para él. Sólo yo soy bueno para él.

—Ya vuelves a pensar en lo mismo —murmuró un joven pelirrojo observando el rostro de su rubio mejor amigo.

—¿Y qué si vuelvo a pensar en lo mismo, G?

—Giotto, no es sano que intentes matar con la mirada a nuestro "sempai" —dijo G con disgusto la última palabra.

—Y qué sino es sano, es que él no debería acercarse tanto a Tsuna… ¡mira! ¡Ya vuelve hacerlo!

G suspiró dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde su mejor amigo señalaba con el dedo, y aunque Giotto, retorcidamente, tuviera razón eso no quería decir que debía actuar de esa forma… eran herma—gemelos y debían comportarse como tal, cosa que el gemelo menor ya hacía.

Para Tsuna, Giotto era su gemelo ni más ni menos.

Pero para Giotto, Tsuna era más que su gemelo.

Y eso le traía muchos quebraderos de cabeza, y uno de ellos era sentir envidia de todo ser viviente que se acercase de maneras poco étnicas hacia el castaño.

—Lo tuyo no tiene solución —suspiró G observando, nuevamente, a Giotto morderse las uñas mientras vigilaba que Reborn no se acercase a su "hermano".

—_|—_

Estaba harto de sentir envidia, de sentirse el último en todo a lo que le concernía a él. Ya tenía suficiente de no ser más que el gemelo de su querido hermano, quería ser más que eso, quería ser visto desde otra perspectiva por parte de su amado.

Y como que se llamaba Ieyasu Sawada, también conocido como Giotto para los amigos, que su hermano gemelo iba a ser sólo suyo.


	2. Pereza

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo II **

**Acidia.**

* * *

A veces sentía que nada iba a ir bien, que nada haría que su amado se fijara en él, que dejase de admirar a ese personaje que tanto odiaba. Era tan frustrante y a la vez tan desesperante que aquel al que le profesaba tanto amor sólo le viese como a un hermano que a veces…

…sentía desfallecer, sentía que no quería plantarle cara al mundo y sólo quería tumbarse en la cama y no hacer nada durante todo el día.

—_|—_

Cierto rubio estaba siendo observado por un adolescente de su edad con el cabello peinado en forma de fruta y una divertida sonrisa estampada en su rostro aristocrático.

—¿Qué sucede, Giotto? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Empiezo a estar cansado de todo, Daemon —murmuró sin apartar la mirada de su gemelo y su acompañante.

—Nufufu… y yo que pensaba que tú vitalidad era inagotable.

Giotto le mandó una mirada furibunda optando por ignorar a su compañía y seguir observando a la persona de sus afectos.

Y pensar que momentos antes había estado extasiado por poder almorzar con su hermano… pero no, su querido hermano debía de traer a ese personaje y echarlo todo a perder. Lo tenía todo preparado, sus amigos habían colaborado para que tuvieran una "cita" a la hora del almuerzo, para que pudiese pasar más tiempo a solas con su hermano—ya que en casa siempre estaba su madre o padre de por medio.

—Giotto no deberías dejar que algo como eso te desanime —intentó alentarle Daemon pero sin tener éxito—. Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, ¿sabes una cosa?

Giotto le miró para darle a entender que le escuchaba.

—Estas siendo un aburrido, y yo que pensaba que tú no te rendías por nada…

Giotto gruñó suavemente ante ese comentario.

—Ni siquiera por alguien como Reborn…

Giotto levantó su cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo su rubio flequillo.

—Y pensar que Reborn ha vuelto a ganarte por el afecto de tú hermano… —sonrió Daemon al observar nuevamente ese brillo maligno en los ojos de Giotto—… y pensar que has sido golpeado por Reborn nuevamente…

—¡Eso nunca! —vociferó Giotto levantándose y acercándose al lugar que había reservado para él y su amado hermano, aguantaría la presencia de ese sujeto pero sólo para poder estar con Tsuna.

—Nufufu… es tan fácil de manipular —rió oscuramente Daemon observando una unilateral pelea verbal por parte de Giotto hacia Reborn.

—_|—_

Aunque a veces se sintiera abatido, sin ganas de luchar, con una tristeza que parecía querer poseerle, él sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de sus amigos para que ese personaje no le quitase a su hermano.

Porque incluso los días que parecían oscuros podría salir el sol… aunque estuviese escondido por la niebla…

* * *

**N/A: **Una nota global para los comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome aún y cuando he tenido muy abandonada la cuenta. Me alegra que os guste y si he actualizado ya es porque al ser una serie de drabbles se terminó hace mucho xD Hoy tengo pensado hacer otra actualización siempre y cuando termine el capítulo (no diré de que fic porque aún no lo he empezado xP) ya que mañana no tendré tiempo de escribir, es verano y en verano se ha de ir a la playa~

Sin más, nos leemos.


	3. Gula

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo III **

**Gula.**

* * *

No podía evitarlo, era verle y unas ansias de comerle y ser uno con él se apoderaban de su ser. De tenerle en la cama y devorarle, de jugar tanto como sus energías dieran de sí, pero el no poder hacerlo hacía que esas ansias se volvieran una gula que no podía ser saciada con nada más que no fuese él.

La gula le estaba dando muchas ideas que hacer cuando estuviesen los dos a solas y en la cama.

—_|—_

La hora del almuerzo suele ser el tiempo que todos los alumnos atesoran ya que es el único momento en que pueden descansar y relajarse antes de volver a clases, o eso es lo que debe ser para todos. Cierto rubio de ojos azules se encontraba sentado comiendo rápidamente y con ansias mientras observaba a la persona de sus afectos coqueteaba con la aparición del sadismo y la tortura.

Sin lugar a dudas, la hora del almuerzo era una pesadilla para Giotto.

—La comida no va hacer que se sacien tus ansias —advirtió su acompañante de cabello rubio-platinado.

—¡Ya lo sé pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra idea, Alaude! —siseó el adolescente rubio.

—Coge a alguien como sustituto o sustituta, Giotto —aconsejó el adolescente.

El rubio dejó de comer y observó a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin creerse las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su amigo con dificultades sociales y emocionales.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Giotto levantándose con rapidez—. ¿Dónde está Alaude? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Giotto empezó a buscar por todo el salón en busca de su "verdadero" amigo mientras el "impostor" le observaba con aburrimiento, sin saber ninguno de los dos que acababan de llamar la atención de la pareja que estaba siendo observada por el rubio.

—No seas necio, Giotto —siseó Alaude al notar como los demás alumnos empezaban a observarles—. Nadie me ha cambiado, simplemente estaba señalando un punto que deberías tener en cuenta.

Giotto le observó con espanto y sin pensárselo dos veces salió del salón corriendo y gritando—: ¡G, NOS HAN HECHO EL CAMBIAZO! ¡NOS HAN CAMBIADO A ALAUDE!

Un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Alaude mientras le enviaba a un Giotto en retirada su mirada más mortal a la vez que susurraba—: Es la última vez que sigo un consejo tuyo, Cabeza de Melón.

—Nufufu… no es culpa mía que Giotto haya pensado que te han cambiado por otro, Señor Yo-Siempre-Sigo-Las-Normas.

—Daemon —amenazó Alaude.

—Nufufu —rió Daemon desapareciendo por la puerta dejando a un enojado Alaude y a una confusa clase atrás—. Al menos hemos conseguido que Giotto no arrase con la comida.

Reborn y Tsuna se miraron interrogantes y encogiéndose de hombros siguieron comiendo como si eso fuera de lo más normal.

—_|—_

Aunque a veces intentase saciar esas ansias con la comida, siempre tenía que llegar alguien y hacerle olvidar todo de la forma más horrenda que él podía imaginarse. Nunca había vuelto a saciar sus ansias por el sexo con comida, no quería que su amigo antisocial y emocionalmente inestable empezase a bailarle en medio de la clase por seguir un consejo de Daemon…

…bueno, eso era dubitativo que sucediese pero siempre hay una primera vez.


	4. Avaricia

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo IV **

**Avaritia.**

* * *

Le quería todo para él, tocarle, besarle, hacerle gritar de placer. Quería ser el único del mismo modo que su amado hermano era el único para él. A veces parecía que le quisiese como a una adquisición pero no podía evitarlo, le quería todo para él, no quería compartirlo…

…aunque sabía que eso era egoísta, pero le daba igual ya que si por el fuese, su amado gemelo quedaría encerrado en casa, sólo se mostraría cuando alguien fuera a visitarles y en ese momento se vería que él era mejor que ese sádico torturador de humanos.

Porque habría ganado el mejor premio de todos… el amor de su hermano.

—_|—_

Lo había tenido, aunque hubiese sido por un corto momento, él había tenido a su hermano en una posición comprometedora. Había estado—y sigue estando—en el cielo, nadie podía imaginarse lo feliz que estaba en ese mismo momento. Haber tocado su fina tez, haber sentido su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios rozándose, sus respiraciones entremezclándose…

…había subido al séptimo cielo.

Por un momento le había tenido…

…aunque como siempre ese personaje había interrumpido.

Pero ya nada podía aguarle el día, iba a darle un regalo al inepto que le había hecho el favor de tener a su hermano como suyo durante unos instantes… claro, siempre y cuando supiese quién había sido el ángel guardián que le había sido asignado para el día.

—¿Estás seguro que hemos hecho bien, Asari? —preguntó un adolescente de cabellos negros.

—Por supuesto, Knuckle. Qué hay mejor que ver a tú mejor amigo feliz.

—Si no estoy dando a entender lo contrario pero… mírale… —suspiró el amante del boxeo.

Exacto, ellos habían sido los ángeles guardianes de Giotto para el día, ellos le habían hecho gozar de un instante para tener a Tsuna para él solo… pero todo tenía sus consecuencias.

Giotto estaba feliz de lo sucedido pero Reborn estaba que echaba chispas. Miraba al rubio como si quisiera asesinarle, y eso preocupaba a los dos amigos de Giotto. Puede que no hubiera sido tan buena idea… puede que su sempai fuese demasiado extremo y terminase degollando, descuartizando, o lo qué fuese que pasase por esa retorcida cabeza, al rubio por el simple hecho de casi haberse besado con el castaño.

—¿Crees que Tsuna aún no le ha dejado avanzar y por eso mira así a Giotto?

—Pues si soy sincero… no lo sé, Knuckle. Es extraño que Reborn-sempai se esté comportando de esa forma… sino recuerdo mal hubo una vez en que…

—¡La vida es tan perfecta! —gritó Giotto interrumpiendo a Asari y yéndose camino a casa, olvidándose que aún quedaban clases que terminar.

—Mejor no lo volvemos hacer —sugirió Knuckle.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Asari.

—_|—_

Aunque sólo fuesen pequeños momentos los que pudiese tenerle, era mejor que no tenerle para nada. Aunque sólo fuesen instantes, eso era mejor que cualquier "cita" que hubiesen tenido con anterioridad, porque aquí sí que había ganado a ese personaje.

Él había obtenido el premio mayor, rozar sus labios con los de su amado hermano gemelo. Porque lo sabía, su amado hermano no había dejado que el sádico-torturador le pusiese las manos encima… todavía. Y eso era lo mejor, había sido el primero.

* * *

**N/A: **Dejadme aclarar una cosa, cuando yo pongo los personajes en la descripción significa que son los protagonistas, ¿vale? Pues eso, muchas gracias por leer, el capítulo 35 de _Encuentro con la décima generación_ está siendo revisado por mi beta así que cuando ella haya terminado lo subiré, los otros capítulos de mis fics y traducciones aún se están terminando, espero no tardar mucho más en actualizar alguno... supongo que cuando suba el 35 de _Encuentro con la décima generación _también subiré algún otro capítulo.

Nos leemos.


	5. Ira

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo V **

**Ira.**

* * *

Siempre que te veía observándole algo en mí se alteraba, un sentimiento que nunca pensé sentir hacia ningún ser viviente aparecía y volvía mí mundo del revés. Un odio hacia esa persona que tú amas—cosa que sigo negándome a creer—y un enojo hacia la misma persona nacían en mí convirtiéndola en una ira incomprensible que me hacía hacer cosas estúpidas con las que al final terminaba arrepintiéndome.

—_|—_

Un joven de mirada aburrida y cabello de color verde observaba a su rubio sempai y mejor amigo con ojo critico, a su lado estaba sentado un pelirrojo quien también observaba al rubio.

—Ha vuelto a suceder, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, G —contestó el rubio con desanimo.

—El Grandísimo Yo no te entiende, Giotto —murmuro el peliverde con voz aburrida.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo, Lampo.

Tanto G como Lampo se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron al recordar lo sucedido.

"_Como siempre Giotto invitaba a su hermano para almorzar con él mientras sus amigos observaban desde lejos como este volvía a fallar miserablemente porque Tsuna prefería almorzar con sus amigos, es decir, con Reborn, el primo de G y el hermano gemelo de Asari._

_En un ataque de ira, Giotto le grita cuatro barbaridades a su querido hermano y se va para buscar un lugar en el cual almorzar él solo, consiguiendo que Tsuna se sintiese mal y fuese detrás de él sólo para ser despedido con una mirada fulminante de su gemelo rubio._

_Y como siempre, sus amigos se jugaron al piedra-papel-tijera para ver quién de todos iba a consolarle, tocándoles el trabaj Lampo."_

Lampo y G salieron de sus pensamientos al oír suspirar a Giotto de nuevo, este estaba cada vez más hundido en su miseria.

—Debes controlarte mejor —aconsejó el pelirrojo metiéndose un bocado de su almuerzo en la boca.

—Ya lo sé…

—Debes entender que Tsuna-sempai no sabe nada de lo que tú sientes —le recordó Lampo mientras bostezaba.

—Ya lo sé…

Los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que Giotto dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa con un sonoro golpe consiguiendo que sus dos amigos hicieran una mueca por el dolor que debía haberse hecho.

—¡Gio-chan!

Giotto levantó la cabeza cuando oyó a su gemelo llamarle y sus dos amigos se fueron sabiendo que en ese mismo momento ellos estorbaban.

—Tsuna —mustió Giotto tristemente, tristeza que se convirtió en ira cuando vio a Reborn seguirle.

—Lo siento, Gio-chan… si quieres Reborn y yo podemos almorzar contigo —dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

Giotto tuvo que esconder la mueca de disgusto que quería salir cuando su amado hermano había añadido a Reborn en el almuerzo que debía de ser de ellos dos, pero… «Mejor eso que nada», pensó con amargura.

—Está bien —acordó sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Ves, Reborn? Te dije que Gio-chan estaría conforme.

Reborn tarareo su respuesta y se sentó con Tsuna para gran amargura del rubio.

—_|—_

Aunque siempre se dejase dominar por su ira hacia ese personaje, su amado hermano siempre encontraba una forma para que fuese él el dominante de su ira. Le daba gracias por ayudarle a controlarla, aunque aún había veces en las que caía presa de ella.

* * *

**N/A: **Para empezar diré que este no tenía pensado subirlo hoy, sino cuando tuviera el 35 de _Encuentro con la Décima Generación_ ya corregido pero gracias a alguien que me lee y soy amiga en facebook me ha avisado que en Mundo Yaoi un forumfree hay fics míos y quería saber si yo estaba ahí registrada. Para empezar diré esto YO NO ESTOY REGISTRADA EN ESE FORO y por curiosidad quería confirmar lo dicho y he de decir que estoy INDIGNADÍSIMA una autora que se hace llamar Hikkari-chan ha subido mí fic de ¿Happy Birthday? y lo ha hecho pasar por suyo, no contenta con eso ha declarado que ella también lo ha colgado en Amor Yaoi ya que algunas que lo han leído le han comentado que se alegraban verlo ahí colgado también ya que lo habían leído en Amor Yaoi.

Como comprenderéis estoy CABREADÍSIMA y por eso he puesto el apodo de quien se ha atrevido a plagiarme. También voy a dejar algo claro, si me registro en lugares donde se puedan subir fics SIEMPRE será con el apodo nyanko1827 cualquier otro apodo con uno de mis fics es PLAGIO y por eso estaría muy agradecida que si vierais mis historias con distintos nombres de autor me lo comunicarais, también me gustaría decir que YO SÓLO TRADUZCO DEL INGLÉS AL ESPAÑOL PORQUE NO SÉ JAPONES, creo que ese comentario que ha hecho Hikkari-chan que estaba terminando traducciones del Japonés al Español tendría que haber sido un gran indicio que NO ERA YO.

Para terminar, espero que no vuelva a suceder y no me plagien porque entonces si que daré por terminadas mis cuentas y por abanados mis fics.


	6. Soberbia

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Capítulo algo más largo pero con sorpresas xD

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo VI **

**Superbia.**

* * *

Él sabía que él lo sabía.

Era por eso que competían tanto en todo, era por eso que los dos se miraban con odio cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Porque los dos querían lo mismo, porque lo que uno tenía el otro tenía que tenerlo. Eran como dos niños de cinco años molestándose mutuamente, quitándose las cosas el uno al otro por querer ser mejor.

Porque los dos querían ser más que el contrario, porque su soberbia nunca permitiría que otro fuese mejor que él mismo.

Porque ellos debían de ser su centro de atención por el simple hecho de que su orgullo nunca permitiría otra cosa.

—_|—_

Recuerdo que desde la guardería habían estado compitiendo en todo. Cuando uno tenía los crayones el otro también los quería, cuando uno tenía el balón para jugar el otro también lo quería, cuando uno recibía felicitaciones por su gran trabajo de su maestra o maestro el otro también quería ser felicitado.

Y siempre había sido igual.

Siempre compitiendo, siempre queriendo ser mejor que el otro, siempre queriendo que su orgullo, su soberbia venciese a la del otro.

Hasta que los sentimientos florecieron.

Al principio no lo entendía, la fijación de su gemelo por querer ser amigo de su rival en todo. ¿Qué veía en ese engendro? ¿Por qué tantas sonrisas para Reborn y no para él? **Él **era su hermano, **él **se merecía las sonrisas, **él **debía de tener toda su atención, sólo **él **debía de estar en los ojos de su gemelo.

—Giotto deja el lápiz que vas a romperlo —advirtió un pelinegro de ojos marrones y amable sonrisa a su rubio amigo.

—¡Vuelven a estar juntos! ¡Mírales! ¿Se puede saber que ve Tsuna en él, Asari? Porque yo no le veo nada de nada, ¡sólo veo a alguien con ganas de llevarse a la cama a **mí** Tsuna!

Asari negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro antes de contestarle con calma—: Es posible que por vuestra rivalidad tú no le veas nada, Giotto, pero Reborn-sempai es alguien muy amable cuando quiere. Seguramente eso es lo que le ha visto Tsuna.

Giotto miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos en shock.

—¡¿Amable?! —gritó incrédulo—. ¡¿Dónde está lo amable en ese… ese… personaje?!

—Según mí primo Reborn-sempai es alguien extremo, así que ahí es de donde Asari debe encontrar lo amable, ¿no?

Giotto volteó su rostro hacia su otro amigo y le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Es que soy el único que ve la verdad en él? Soy el único que ve que él no es amable, extremo, alguien de fiar, ¡como queráis ponerlo! ¿Pero que no es nada de eso? ¿Eh, decidme? ¿Soy el único?

—Cálmate Giotto, lo que Knuckle ha querido decir es que Reborn-sempai debe ser "amable" para depende que personas.

—Exactamente —corroboró Knuckle.

—¿Y esas personas quienes son? ¿Su ex novia Luce? ¿Sus muchas ex amantes? ¡Él sólo es "amable" con quien va a tener sexo!

Knuckle y Asari se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir y dirigir sus miradas hacia su amigo.

—Giotto —le llamaron al unísono—. ¿Estas celoso de Tsuna?

El rubio apartó su azulina mirada de la pareja—Reborn y Tsuna—a la que estaba observando y la dirigió hacia sus dos supuestos amigos.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Desde que conoces a Reborn has estado siempre compitiendo con él, hablando mal de él y acaparando su atención. Ahora que dicha atención se la está llevando Tsuna… estás mucho más irascible y menos tratable —se explicó Asari.

—N-No… y-yo no…

—¿Te gusta Reborn, Giotto? —preguntó Knuckle asombrado por el giro de acontecimientos.

—¡No! ¡A mí me gusta mí hermano! —gritó e hizo lo único que pensó que nunca haría…

…huyó de sus amigos.

—¿Puede que nos hayamos pasado? —preguntó Asari a un rubio-platino que se acercaba con tres adolescentes más.

—No, Giotto necesitaba que le dijesen la verdad.

—Pero puede que esa no sea la verdad y lo único que hayamos conse–¡Ay! ¿Porqué golpeas al Grandísimo Yo, G?

—Cállate y para ti es sempai, enano.

—Nufufu… parece que Giotto acaba de toparse con quien seguramente no quiere ver ahora mismo —comentó con diversión uno de los adolescentes mientras observaba a cierto rubio levantándose del suelo y huir de un asombrado Reborn y Tsuna.

—_|—_

Siempre han sido rivales porque su soberbia nunca les ha dejado ser menos que el otro, siempre han querido ser mejor que el otro por su orgullo, siempre peleaban por llevarse ellos la atención…

…o eso pensaba hasta que sus llamados amigos decidieron ponerle el mundo al revés.

Porque él no estaba celoso de que su querido hermano pasase más tiempo con él, ¿verdad? Él sólo quería que su hermano le hiciese caso a él, ¿cierto? Él no quería que Reborn hiciese daño a su hermano… ¿o sí?

* * *

**N/A: **¡Oooooh! ¡Y se ha dado un giro de 180º! xDD Ya os he avisado de no fijaros en los personajes que pongo, que son los protas xD Último capítulo será Lujuria y algo más largo que éste.


	7. Lujuria

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Mi pecado eres tú.**

**Capítulo VII**

**Luxuria**

* * *

Muchos piensan que lo que ellos dos tienen se puede denominar como lujuria, que ellos sólo se dejan dominar por ese deseo lujurioso y esos bajos instintos que al ser humanos, en teoría, tienen más controlados.

Era cierto, muchas noches e incluso mañanas y tardes en los baños de la escuela, se dejaban dominar por ese sentimiento denominado lujuria. Pero les daba igual, porque sólo ellos sabían que lo que tenían no era sólo un bajo instinto descontrolado.

Lo que ellos dos tenían, no sólo era lujuria, aunque a veces se dejasen dominar por ella.

—_|—_

Al abrir los ojos no podía creerse donde estaba… o dónde creía estar.

Era inaudito que él estuviese ahí, principalmente porque no recordaba como había llegado y porque nunca había estado en este lugar. Si recordaba haber ido a recoger a su amado hermano muchas veces, pero nunca había traspasado la puerta, nunca había entrado en el apartamento en el que se encontraba, por eso… ¿cómo sabía dónde estaba?

Fácil.

Primero, porque en la habitación en la que se encontraba había muchos premios y diplomas como los suyos, todos los que no había ganado porque lo había hecho _él_.

Segundo, porque por el suelo de dicha habitación se encontraban sus uniformes y ropa interior.

Y tercero, pero no por eso menos importante, sentía su respiración en su cuello y sus brazos rodeándole su desnuda cintura.

«¡N-N-No puede ser!», gritó mentalmente el rubio intentado calmarse. «Esto es una pesadilla… ¡exactamente! Es una pesadilla y voy a despertarme de un momento a otro», repetía una y otra vez para intentar evadir la realidad.

Es que simplemente era imposible… ¡él **no **había tenido sexo con _él_! ¡No podía haberlo tenido porque sino… sino…!

—Deja de retorcerte, Giotto —murmuró su acompañante con la voz ronca—. Quiero dormir… a no ser que tú quieras repetir lo de anoche.

Su acompañante acercó más el pequeño cuerpo—comparado con el suyo—de Giotto hacia su persona, mostrándole al rubio lo que estaba ocasionando por moverse tanto.

—¡T-T-Tú!

—¿Yo? —su acompañante enarcó una ceja.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hacer esto, Reborn! —acusó señalando su desnudo y marcado cuerpo.

—La verdad es que fue muy sencillo. Verás, primero te quité la ropa lentamente…

—¡No quiero que me expliques cómo lo hiciste! ¡Quiero que me expliques el por qué lo hiciste!

Reborn chasqueó la lengua mientras recordaba como habían llegado a esta situación…

"_Tsuna y Reborn quedaron sorprendidos por el extraño arrebato del gemelo del primero._

—_¿Qué le sucede a mí hermano, Reborn? —preguntó el castaño observando con preocupación la retirada de Giotto._

—_Puede que sea cosa de ellos —comentó el pelinegro señalando al grupo que el rubio siempre frecuentaba._

—_¿Alaude-san? _

—_Alaude no es el único que está allí, Dame-Tsuna —bromeó Reborn sonriendo ante el sonrojo que acababa de pintarse en las mejillas del castaño._

—_¡Ya lo sé! Pero es el primero que he visto —murmuró cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín._

_Los dos amigos se acercaron hacia el grupo que parecía estar discutiendo sobre la huída del rubio hasta que uno de ellos se fijo en la pareja que se acercaba y avisando a los demás hizo que detuviesen la discusión._

—_Tsuna —saludó el pelirrojo._

—_Hola, G-san. ¿Podríamos saber que le sucede a Gio-chan?_

_El grupo de amigos—excepto dos de ellos—se miró mutuamente preguntándose con la mirada si debían o no decirle al castaño lo hablado entre ellos._

—_Supongo que recordáis de mí poca paciencia —les alentó Reborn fulminándoles con la mirada._

—_¡TÚ MALDI—! _

_Asari tapó la boca de G con sus manos y con una sonrisa les medio explicó la verdad sin llegarles a contar los posibles celos de Giotto hacia Tsuna por acaparar a Reborn._

—_¿E-Estas di-diciendo que a-a Gio-chan le-le gus-gusto? —preguntó Tsuna mortificado por la nueva revelación y observando de reojo a la persona de sus afectos pero éste como siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción."_

Lo último que Reborn recordaba era que una furia ciega se había apoderado de él y que había salido a buscar al rubio para pedirle explicaciones, explicaciones que el rubio no tenía porque él mismo era un manojo de sentimientos entrelazados y habían terminado—sin saber el cómo o el por qué—en el apartamento del pelinegro, en la habitación de este, quitándose la ropa mutuamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicármelo o vas a seguir mirando a nada en especial? —espetó Giotto cansado de esperar la respuesta de su acompañante.

Reborn soltó una risita y abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo desnudo del rubio le murmuró al oído—: Qué importa el por qué lo hice —ronroneo lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, ganándose como recompensa un escalofrío de Giotto—. Lo importante es que lo disfrutamos, ¿no?

Con rapidez Reborn se sentó en la cintura de Giotto y agarrando la corbata de su uniforme—que por azares del destino se encontraba al lado del cojín—ató las muñecas del rubio al cabezal de la cama.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! —ordenó Giotto intentando quitarse el nudo sin prestar atención a la sonrisa divertida de Reborn.

—Tan fogoso —murmuró Reborn preparándose para otra "lección"—. Por cierto, he llamado a la escuela y a tú madre de que no nos verán durante unos días.

Giotto miró con horror a su acompañante antes de dejarse llevar por las múltiples sensaciones que le hacia sentir su acompañante.

—_|—_

Y pensar que toda esa lujuria una vez la sintió por su querido hermano, todo ese supuesto amor que sentía por su hermano iba dirigido a aquel con el que había competido siempre…

…y pensar que su hermano en verdad admiraba—porque seguía sin creerse que estuviese enamorado—de su amigo con problemas sociales y emocionales.


End file.
